The Voice Of Pokemon
by DeCode232
Summary: Scout is a pokemon trainer and is ready to take Kanto by storm! Please note that the contest thing will not kick in until he reaches Shinnoh as that is his next stop. NO MORE OCS NEEDED! Rated T for swearing and for my insaneness I lack the slightest bit of sanity or saneness.
1. OC FORM

**This is a story called 'The Voice Of Pokemon' I made a oc who you can use as a guide line for your form**

My Oc:

**Name:Scout Alika Dyson**

**Nickname(s):None Yet**

**Age:11**

**Gender:Male**

**Family:Alika Charles Dyson(Father,Dead),Mary Rose Dyson(Mother,Dead)**

**Looks:Short light brown hair (nearly blond),Gray eyes,Average height, some muscles, scar in the shape of a x on his right cheek**

**Personality:Quiet,Observant,Shy,Kind,Calm,Sarcastic(Only to those who tick him off),Calm,Sneaky,Loyal,Wise,Accident Prone (Note no one ever follow in his foot steps he tends to walk into to walls and nearly falls off cliffs),Stubborn,Seems to have a big ego at times,prideful**

**Pokemon:Chip (Eevee) Lv:8 G:Male MS:Tackle,Sand attack,Growl, Sparkle (Pikachu) Lv:8 G:Female MS:Tackle, Thunder Shock, Growl  
>Any ideas of Future Pokemon to Catch:Nope<strong>

**Friend(s):Open To Friend Ship  
>Rival(s):Open to Rivals<strong>

**Quotes/sayings:To many to mention...  
>Past:Doesn't speak about it all.<strong>

**Likes:Befriending Pokemon,Playing,Training,Playing Pranks**

**Dislikes:Rude people,Abusers, Team (Enter name of any region team here)  
>Home TownRegion:Pallet Town, Kanto (Former home before attack) Unknown Forest close to Pallet, Kanto**

**Battle Cry/How do he/she call out their Pokemon:(Enter Pokemon's nickname here) time to (enter pun about type here) or (Enter Pokemon's nickname here) be strong and may you win.**

**Battle Strategy:Observe,Counter,Attack give it your all**

**Day Wear:midnight blue tee shirt,dark red and pure black bandanna around neck, dark blue and dark red hoodie, white sneakers  
>Night wear:blue tee shirt and black sweat pants his dark red and pure black bandanna<br>Formal Wear:dark blue tux top and black pants  
>Swim wear:black swim trunks<br>Do they do contest or Battles?:Both**

**How does he/she act around his/her crush:He goes even more quiet then before and he tends to just act normal but he does half the time end up walking into stuff.**

**Crushes:Nope.**

**Anything I missed/Anything you want to Add:I'm good...**

Please note I'm looking for 9 other ocs but I may add more later.

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Gender:Male**

**Family:None**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Pokemon:  
>Any ideas of Future Pokemon to Catch:<strong>

**Friend(s):  
>Rival(s):<strong>

**Quotes/Sayings:  
>Past:<strong>

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:  
>Home TownRegion:**

**Battle Cry/How do he/she call out their Pokemon:**

**Battle Strategy:**

**Day Wear:  
>Night wear:<br>Formal Wear:  
>Swim wear:<br>Do they do contest or Battles?:**

**How does he/she act around his/her crush:**

**Crush:**

**Anything I missed/Anything you like to add:**


	2. Chapter 1:Enter Scout,Krya and Xerzo

I don't have the amount of OC's I need like only 3 right now but I shall start anyway. And add the others as I get them and update. Xerzo and Kyra belongs to Demonfox25 and Jordan belongs to JefftheKiller14. I don't own Pokémon. Now let's start shall we.**  
><strong>Who shall be seen this Chapter:**  
><strong>Kyra**  
><strong>Xerzo**  
><strong>Scout****

Conversation dialogs:**  
><strong>"People Talking"**  
><strong>'People thinking'**  
>"Pokémon speaking" (Only other Pokémon can understand them)<br>'Pokémon Thinking'  
><strong>"WHAT! (HEY!)" Someone is talking and someone else adding in their two cents in or someone talking at the same time but with different words. Let's start****

-No one's P.O.V-****

A boy was asleep in a tree. He had light brown hair that looked nearly blond the back went down to a little past below his ears and the front was messy in fact the whole hair was messy (Max Russo's hair style from Wizards of Waverly Place), he wore a midnight blue tee shirt and dark blue and dark red jacket, pale blue jeans, white sneakers and around his neck was a dark red and pure black bandanna. He was sound asleep on the thickest tree branch that was closest to the ground; suddenly a brown looking fox and a yellow mouse chose that moment to jump down onto the boy who opened his eyes suddenly scared and fell out of the tree landing on his butt. "Pika!" The yellow mouse looking animal said. "Sparkle! (Pika!) Chip! (Vee!) What did I say about waking me up!" The boy asked in annoyance as he got up and grabbed his bag and got two red and white balls out of his bag before he was given a shock and sand from his Pokémon. "You know I really hate it when you don't listen to me." He says with a sigh. Well we might as well get going." The boy said and started walking as the yellow mouse dubbed Sparkle and the brown fox called Chip followed.**  
><strong>The boy suddenly stopped when he heard two voices. "Good grief." He muttered and the Pokémon suddenly stopped. "Pikachu?" Sparkle said confused. "Nothing Sparkle let's just continue." The trainer said and started walking away quickly before someone saw him. **"Why is Scout acting this way?"** Chip asked turning to sparkle. **"Do you know m'dear, Sparkle?"  
>"No I don't Chippy and if you keep it up with that 'm'dear' part I'll give you a shocking you'd soon never forget, besides what Pokémon do you want to evolve into when Scout chooses to?"<strong> Sparkle asked. **"EASY JOLTEON!"** Chip yelled as the trainer walked back over. "Are you guys coming or wha..." He said as someone came out of the bushes.****

-No one's P.O.V a few minutes earlier-****

A boy with black buzz cut hair and a lean build wearing red running shoes, a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tee shirt, a purple long sleeved over-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a purple scarf around his neck, and a single red strapped book bag hung over his shoulder. He was looking at the ground with a Ghastly floating next to him laughing at his trainer quietly while a girl, who was wearing a purple shirt, pink vest, blue skirt with black shorts underneath, and dark purple running shoes, she looked like a 11 year old Nurse Joy, and had a Pidgy on her shoulder, was yelling at the boy, "I swear Xer one of these days you are going to get yourself hurt!" She yelled annoyed. "But Kyra what else can I do to get Wraith trained! (GHASTLY!)"The boy said. "I don't care Xer..." She said but trailed off. "Hey that sounded like an Eevee come on!" Kyra said and ran off with Xerzo, her Pidgy named Silverwing and Wraith trailing after her.****

-Back with Scout-****

"Are you guys coming or wha..." Scout said when he looked over at the other two who came out of the bushes and went very quiet. "Um…..hiya!" Xerzo said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "What's your name?"**  
><strong>"Um..Scout..yours?" Scout said/asked in a whisper like voice because he was shy and didn't talk very loud to others. "I'm Xerzo Dalmatrin and this is Kyra Joy (Hiya.)." Xerzo said with a grin before he notices his Pokémon. "You a Trainer?"**  
><strong>"Um…yea…why?"**  
><strong>"Cool want to battle!" Xerzo says excitedly. "Um sure I guess." Scout replies quietly.**  
><strong>"Sweet! Hey Kyra can you judge?"  
>"If I must." Kyra says still a little annoyed at Xerzo. "This will be a one on one battle of Scout vs. Xerzo! The battle will end when the Pokémon on one side is unable to continue so let's BEGIN!" Kyra saidyelled. "Ok, Wraith lets show them who they are messing with!" Xerzo said and Ghastly flew in front of him. "Ghastly!" Wraith said. "Hmm a Ghastly huh." Scout said to himself. "Sparkle time to shock this battle up!" Scout said and Sparkle quickly jumped in front of Scout with a smirk. "PIKA!" She said happily. "You get the first move." Scout said in his whisper like voice with an arm motion that said 'go on'. "Big mistake there, Wraith use lick!" Xerzo yelled and Ghastly charged forward ready to attack. "Sparkle try to dodge it!" Scout said but he said it too late and the attack hit. "Uhhh use thunder shock!" Scout said and Sparkle sent off a yellow beam of thunder at Wraith who on command quickly dodge it, this went on back in forth until Sparkle finally managed to beat Wraith but not without sustaining damage as well since she was breathing heavily. "Man that was a great battle, Wraith return!" Xerzo said as he put Wraith back in her Poke'Ball. "Yea that was pretty good." Kyra said and Scout nodded as he returned Sparkle to her Poke'Ball and allowed Chip to jump onto his right arm before climbing to his shoulders and he turned to walk off. "Hey Scout!" Xerzo yelled**  
><strong>Scout turn around to see what he wanted. "Why don't you come with us?" Xerzo said Scout just gave a small shrug before following them and hearing them bicker back and forth. "Do you always bicker?" Scout questioned Kyra after a few minutes. "Whenever he does something stupid! (HEY!)" Kyra said in an annoyed tone but with a smile on her face.**  
><strong>'What have I got myself into?' Scout thought with a barely noticeable smile on his face as they walked on to who knows where.****

**That's that I shall introduce more ocs next chapter. Also give a big thanks to Demonfox25 who did the editing of this story and see ya next time.**

**~Code**


	3. Chapter 2:Enter Kira

**I thank Demonfox25 for being able to edit anything also for being the brilliant mind behind Kyra and Xerzo, While JefftheKiller14 is the brilliant mind behind Jordan and Kira belongs to the brilliant mind of Carolyn14. I am the brilliant mind behind Scout so you know what I own what I don't because I don't own Pokémon because I don't live in Japan and even more sadly am not Japanese (Demonfox25: IM CHINESE!) because that be freaking awesome!  
><strong>"People speaking"**  
><strong>'People thinking'**  
>"Pokémon Speaking"<br>'Pokémon Thinking'  
><strong>"Someone speaking (and someone else adding in their two cents weather this be person or Pokémon)"****

-No One's P.O.V Viridian Forest-****

As Kyra, Scout and Xer- Xer, which Scout found out on their way to the forest was Kyra's nickname for Xerzo, Scout soon stopped straining his ear. Kyra and Xerzo soon noticed this and looked at Scout funny. "Scout what's up?" Xerzo asked. "Vee Vee?" Chip asked. "Yea what is it Scout?" Kyra asked. "Pika Pika Pikachu?" Sparkle asked. "Err its nothing lets go." Scout said quietly and very sheepishly before walking with Kyra and Xerzo not far behind him and Chip and Sparkle following those two speaking with each other. **"So Chip why do you think Scout stopped I mean I could hear it faintly."** Sparkle said.**  
><strong>"**Don't know maybe he could also hear the cry of the Pokémon?"** Chip said with a shrug as they stopped when they saw Kyra, Scout and Xerzo stop.**  
><strong>"Maybe we should rest a bit and let our Pokémon play?" Scout said. "Yea that's a great idea, Wraith go!" Xerzo said and threw Wraith's Poke'Ball in the air. "Silverwing join in on the fun!" Kyra said with a smile and threw Silverwing's Poke'Ball in the air.**  
><strong>"GHASTLY!" Wraith said.**  
><strong>"PIDGY!" Silverwing said she and Wraith flew over to Chip and Sparkle and they started a conversation. **"Hello, I'm Silverwing."** Silverwing said landing in front of Sparkle and Chip.**  
>"Silverwing don't talk to the enemy!"<strong> Wraith complained.**  
>"Why afraid she'd tell me your strategy yea no thanks I believe I kicked your ghostly mist!"<strong> Sparkle said offended and then she and Wraith started to glare at each other neither of them breaking eye contact.** "Is she always like this?"** Silverwing asked Chip as she was referring to Sparkle**. "On the good days, is she always like this?"** Chip asked pointing a paw at Wraith. **"Sometimes at least no one attacked yet."** Silverwing said before Chip and Silver both sigh in defeat and walked off or in Silverwing's case flew off to do their own thing but stayed close to their trainers.**  
><strong>Meanwhile Kyra and Xerzo where in a glaring contest of their own over if Xerzo was too immature or not, so Scout climb up a tree and closed his eyes listening to his surroundings but mostly it was Xerzo and Kyra's bickering so he peered over the side and saw that Kyra was blushing a little and Xerzo was trying not to make eye contact with her and started to talk a bit of gibberish. 'Hmm guess love is in the air with those two.' Scout thought with a smile.**  
><strong>'You know Xerzo is kind of cute-no wait stop with these kinds of thoughts he's only a friend that's right only a friend.' Kyra thought to herself. 'She looks really pretty toda-no don't you dare start Xerzo she is your best friend you can't risk it.' Xerzo thought.**  
>'Come on kiss her already!'<strong> Wraith thought in annoyance as she looked over at her trainer and his crush. **'Come on Kyra kiss him and get it over with!'** Silverwing thought looking over at her trainer.**  
><strong>Chip was watching the whole thing then looked up at his trainer and saw the look on his face.** 'This can't be good I know what it means when Scout has that look on his face.'** Chip thought as he saw a near grin on his face.**  
>'I suddenly have a strange craving for Cheese.' <strong>Sparkle thought to herself completely unaware what is going on around her. (A/N if you don't get it Pikachu is a mouse Pokémon and from TV shows mice love cheese.)**  
><strong>"I'm going to go train. Scout you coming?!" Xerzo said then yelled up the tree to Scout. "Nah I'm good." Scout called down the tree as Xerzo and Wraith walked off with Wraith just having a disappointed look on her face. Scout jumped out of the tree and looked blankly at Kyra. "So what's the deal with you and Xerzo you got a crush or something?" Scout asked. "Maybe..." Kyra said looking down. "Something wrong Kyra?" Scout asked sitting down his legs crossed next to her. "I just don't know if he like likes me or not and I don't want our friendship to be ruin." Kyra said and sat down next to Scout.**  
><strong>"Cinderella walked on broken glass, Sleeping Beauty let a whole life time past, Bell fell in love with a hideous beast, Jasmine married a common thief, Ariel walked on land for love and life, Snow white barely escaped a knife, it was all about blood, sweat and tears because love means facing your biggest fear." Scout said his eyes closed. "What do they have to do with this?" Kyra kind of shocked that Scout spoke for that long.**  
><strong>"Cinderella had a pair of glass slippers, Sleeping Beauty was asleep for a hundred years, Bell fell in love with a monster who was just someone else who needed to learn love, Jasmine married Aladdin who was just a common thief with a magic lamp, Ariel made a deal with Ursula and was able to walk on land to be with her true love, and Snow white barely escaped a huntsmen sent to kill her, in the end it was truly about blood, sweat and tears because for them love meant facing their biggest fears." Scout said and stood up with a small smile on his face. "Thank you Scout you're the best when you want to be." Kyra said and Scout just shrugged and said. "It's what I do." with a small smile on his face happy he could help.**  
><strong>"But I have a question." Kyra said.**  
><strong>"Go on." Scout said.**  
><strong>"Why are you helping me?" Kyra asked.**  
><strong>"That Kyra is for me to know and you to find out." Scout said before recalling Sparkle into her Poke'Ball finally able to call her back into it, normally he would switch between her and Chip with who was out of their Poke'Ball that day. "I'm going to go for a walk yell if ya need anything alright." Scout said before walking off.****

-Somewhere else-****

A 12 year old boy with light red eyes, spiky jet black hair with crimson streaks that went down the back of his neck, and covered his left eye, he wore a grim reaper cloak that opened at the waist and went down to his knees, a red tee shirt and black skinny jeans, with red and black sneakers. "Hmm looks like a good spot to train I guess." He said calling out his Pokémon.****

-Back to Scout-****

Scout was walking when he saw a girl, she looked eleven and had short curly dark black hair with her bangs covered her cyan colored eyes a little. She wore dark blue jeans, a long sleeved gray shirt, and a long black sleeveless jacket with the hem and collar being white, with a Growlithe standing in front of her. "Um...hello..." Scout said a bit sheepishly and the girl turned around. "Oh Hello." She said.**  
><strong>"I'm err…Scout….if its ok…I may ask who are you?" Scout said/asked a bit sheepishly.**  
><strong>"Kira and this is my friend Ki." She says before noticing the Pokémon on his shoulder. "Is that an Eevee on your shoulder?" She asked. ah his name is Chip." Scout said.**  
><strong>"YO SCOUTER!" A voice yelled and Scout twirled around to see Xerzo and Kyra. "What did you call me?" Scout asked with a bit of annoyance and amusement in his eyes. "Scouter why not funny I could come up with something else?" Xerzo said.**  
><strong>"Please don't Xer." Kyra said with a sigh, "No just wondering what in your right mind told you to call me Scouter." Scout said.**  
><strong>"Yeah whatever anyways Scout who's your new friend?" Xerzo asked. "Her name is Kira and that is her Growlithe Ki." Scout said a tinge of annoyance directed at Xerzo who was purposely ignoring it.****

**Demonfox25: Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed this chapter I know I did, so see you next time. **


	4. Chapter 3: What's a forest with aFOG?

**I'm pretty sure we know who owns what by now anyway Happy Thanksgiving to ya all I hope you have a great thanksgiving and if ya want please feel free to tell me your role in your thanksgiving traditions my role is currently babysitter because in my house those 16 or older help cook for those of my family on the NY side of the bridge and the oldest under 16 babysits the young children my cousin and me have to babysit today. What joy. Anyway you know how the dialog works and all so let's start oh yes also thank my great friend Demonfox25 who edits the chapters this story be a hot mess if it wasn't for Demonfox25. Also I'm using my brother's computer since my computer is broken again and its 2:00 am currently I'll give you a time update at the end of the chapter let's start.****  
><strong>  
>-In the woods-<p>

"So, Kira why are you all alone in the woods?" Xerzo asked. "For once in your life can you be quiet Xer." Kyra muttered more to herself than anyone else but Scout, who jumped into a tree above them, heard it and snickered. "No reason was supposed to be looking for more Pokémon with my older brother but he ditched me." Kira said quietly. "Well you can travel with us." Scout yelled from the tree. "EEVEE!" Chip added in. "PIKA!" Sparkle shouted happily.  
>"Oh hey Chip I just realized something." Sparkle said with a mischievous grin. <strong>"Dare I ask?"<strong> Chip asked mutters to himself before asking **"What is it."**  
><strong>"You're the only male Pokémon in the group!"<strong> Sparkle said with a laugh. 'Dear Zapdos strike me with lighting now!' Chip thought to himself looking up to the sky with slight hope but nothing happened.  
>"So Scouter which way do we have to go to get to the next town?" Xerzo asked. "How am I supposed to know, what do I look like to you a map?" Scout asked in annoyance with a pointed look at Xerzo.<br>"Yes." Xerzo said with a completely straight face and Scout nearly fell out of the tree at the straight answer he got and if he didn't grab the branch with his hands at the last second before he dropped down.  
>"Ok just this once I'm going to question if you're sanity." Scout muttered. "Hey I'm perfectly sane you're the insane one." Xerzo said but then whispers to Kyra "Ah what's the difference between them." To that she just face palms." Which goes unnoticed by everyone and Scout continues the conversation. "Then in that case my friend, you are just as sane as I am." Scout said. "He's got ya there, Xer." Kyra said with a smirk from behind her hand.<br>"Why I outta!" Xerzo said in frustration. "Ya outta what?!" Kyra demanded with her hands on her hips. "I outta...fog?" Xerzo said ending with a question.  
>"Fog?" everyone questions but soon falls quiet as a fog swept over the woodland. "How is this possible?" Kyra asked. "Maybe the work of a Pokémon?" Kira askedstated. "Impossible what kind of Pokémon would make a fog?!" Scout demanded/asked. "I don't know ghost types maybe?" Kyra said sacredly. "Pika!" Sparkle cried and jumped into Scout's arms. "Vee!" Chip said standing next to Scout. "How I wish I was a Vaporeon right now and knew the move rain dance!" Chip said.  
>"Chip return." Scout said holding up Chip's Poke'Ball the others soon following and returning their Pokémon as well. "So anyone got any bright ideas because I can't see squat?" Xerzo asked as Scout started to dig in his bag. "Let me see no... No... Not it... what this doing in here!?(Xer: was that a rubber Chicken?!)... Nope…na….wrong thing….. AH HA! Flashlights!" Scout said taking out four flashlights and handing them out to everyone before clicking his on. "So let's find our way out of this fog." Scout said as Xerzo peered into Scout's bag. "Um Scout what is a brick doing in your bag?" Xerzo asked. "Hmm I don't remember why I packed a brick do you Sparkle?" Scout asked his Pikachu. "Pi." Sparkle said with a shrug.<p>

**End for now I've ran out of juice be happy you got this 2 page chapter out of me when my normal chapters are 4 pages its 3:26 where I am as I finish this and I'm still not tired my brother is sitting on the couch staring at me like I belong in a padded room with a jacket that makes me hug myself because I drank 4 and half cups of coffee. Well Ta ta.******

**Demonfox25: Have fun with the chapter everyone and *Looks to make sure DeCode is not around* between us she probably does belong in one see ya guys later oh and I have my own story up called "The Story of Khaos" I would really like it if some of your gave it a read. Well see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5:Bye Fog and Enter Alex

**Code: Okay so what's this about Demonfox25 saying I belong in a padded room its true I do but they won't accept me because I may annoy them to death. We've been over who owns what and if a new character joins the disclaimer for them will be in the first 2 chapters before disappearing all together. We already have been over the dialog. I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving. So let's start. Also Alex belongs to .****  
><strong>-Still in the Forest-**  
><strong>"Let's get going." Scout said. "Yeah before any wild Pokémon attack us for no reason." Xerzo said. "Don't worry we have our Pokémon to deal with any wild ones." Kyra said. "Yeah." Kira said as they all started walking. "Can we break for food?" Xerzo asked a few minutes later as they came to a clearing. "I guess we can." Scout said with a shrug as he put Sparkle and his bag down and opened it up as Sparkle held the flashlight for him to see. Scout grabbed a brown paper bag out of his book bag before opening the brown bag and pulling out some apples and throwing one to everyone who caught one except Xerzo who got hit in the face by said apple, and everyone snickered at his misfortune, then Scout gave half his apple to Sparkle who sat next to him and ate her half of the apple. "I think this is the work of a machine no Pokémon I know could make a fog." Scout said once he finished his half of the apple. "And how many Pokémon do you know of huh?" Xerzo questioned. "Besides Kira's Growlithe and your guys Pokémon only Chip and Sparkle but I did study some books on Pokémon when I was younger." Scout said. "Maybe a foreign Pokémon did it?" Kyra said. "Then how did it get here?" Scout asked. "Maybe a trainer released one." Kira said. "Huh…maybe…..well I'm going to sleep." Kyra said before walking a bit to the other side of the clearing where she set up her sleeping bag, then Kyra followed her and Xerzo just set up right where he was, Scout just stayed awake.**  
><strong>-An hour later-**  
><strong>Scout was still awake sitting in the middle of the clearing with a fire in front of him, he went and collected fire wood when he was sure the others were asleep, he sat there crossed legged and eyes closed just listening to his surroundings as he enjoyed the quietness of the night. "Scout?" He heard someone ask him. "Yes Kyra what do you need?" Scout asked without opening his eyes but then opened them when she sat down next to Sparkle who was on the right side of Scout. "I just want someone to chat with that's all." Kyra said. "Isn't that what you have your boyfriend for or better yet why not Kira?" Scout asked. "He's my friend not my boyfriend and I don't really know Kira all that well, and besides you're the only one I know right now who gives helpful advice, sort of like an older brother." Kyra said. "Oh okay, so what do you need?" Scout asked amusement in his eyes. "What is your dream I mean why are you traveling?" Kyra asked. "I don't know truly all I can say is, Life isn't about finding yourself, Life is about creating yourself (1)." Scout said closing his eyes once more. "Translation please." Kyra said. "It means that you don't find out who you will be it's about you creating who you will be." Scout opening his eyes and staring into the fire. "Anything else you need Kyra?" Scout asked. "No, thanks for listening Scout." Kyra said. "No problem, Kyra if you ever need anything I'm always here to listen." Scout said before Kyra went back to her sleeping bag and soon fell asleep. "I better not stay up much longer." Scout said to himself so he threw a dumped a bucket of water onto the fire before going to a tree and falling asleep.**  
><strong>-Next Morning-**  
><strong>"Scout wake up the fog is gone!" Xerzo yelled and Scout woke up with a yawn. "Good let's get out of here." Scout said. "Not so fast!" A voice said and everyone spun around seeing a skinny 12 year old boy with short black messy hair, brown eyes, had light brown skin. He wore a black hat, black tee shirt and black shorts had a red backpack and wore red glasses. "Who are you?" Xerzo asked. "Hey Alex long time no see." Scout said kindly. "So Scout up for a battle and I see you still have Sparkle." Alex said completely ignoring Xerzo. "Of course I do and i still have Chip like always…so two on two?" Scout asked. "Of course!" Alex yelled in excitement. "Wait did we missing something here?" Xerzo asked confused. "Oh right guys this is my childhood friend Alex, Alex these are the people I'm traveling with , this is Xerzo (Yo!), Kyra (Hello.), and Kira (How you doing.)" Scout said as he introduced everyone. "So Kyra will you be the referee?" Scout asked. "Of course." Kyra said as Scout walked a few feet away opposite of Alex.**  
><strong>"This will be a two on two Pokémon battle of Scout Vs. Alex the battle will be over when both Pokémon on one side unable to START!." Kyra said then yelled before moving out of the way. "Cyndaquil time to tear it up!" Alex yelled throwing a Poke'Ball in the air and a Cyndaquil popped out. "CYNDA!" The Cyndaquil yelled out. "Hmm cool Pokémon but Sparkle you ready to shock this battle up!" Scout said and Sparkle jumped onto the field. "Cyndaquil use Quick attack!" Alex commanded and Cyndaquil charged at Sparkle. "Quick match it with Tackle!" Scout yelled. "PIKA!" Sparkle yelled as she charged faster than a normal tackle and matched the same speed as Cyndaquil. "Sparkle learned quick attack cool." Scout mused as both attack collided and both Pokémon fell back a bit. "EMBER!" Alex yelled as Cyndaquil shot out fire pellets out of its mouth. "THUNDER SHOCK!" Scout yelled at the same time with Sparkle shooting a stream of lightning from her body and again both attacks collided doing a little more damage to both Pokémon. "That is it Sparkle get in close with Quick attack then use thunder shock!" Scout yelled. "Cyndaquil get in close with quick attack as well then use ember!" Alex yelled. "PIKA/CYNDA!" Both Sparkle and Cyndaquil yelled before quickly running at each other than but missed each other than both turn around quickly to fire off their respective attacks at the same time, the attacks collided and a exploded leaving both Pokémon with swirls in their eyes. "Both Cyndaquil and Pikachu are unable to battle!" Kyra called. "Sparkle return." Scout said. "Cyndaquil you return and get a good rest." Alex said. "Okay Totodile lets tear it up!" Alex yelled and threw another Poke'Ball in the air this time Totodile came out. "Okay Chip may you win this!" Scout called out throwing Chip's Poke'Ball in the air and Chip appearing. "Vee." Chip said. "Chip use tackle!" Scout called and chip started to charge at Totodile. "Quick counter it with Water gun!" Alex said and Totodile shot a stream of water out of his mouth at the charging Chip and he tried to dodge to but he was too slow so it hit. "EE!" Chip called out as he was pushed back and landed on its back. "Chip use sand storm then hide yourself!" Scout called as Chip jump back up and quickly sent up sand then quickly ran to a nearby tree which was also caught in the sand once the sand cleared there was no sign of Chip. "Totodile stay on guard." Alex said. "Now tackle!" Scout said as Chip jumped out of the tree charged straight at Totodile. "Use Water gun!" Alex said and Totodile fired Water gun from his mouth just as chip was on him chip dodge to the left then right and Totodile kept firing at him but chip slid under the last one and slammed right into Totodile sending him flying back into a tree and knocking him out. "Totodile is unable to battle Chip is the winner, the winner of the match is Scout!" Kyra yelled.

**(1)The quote 'Life isn't about finding yourself, Life is about creating yourself' is a quote from George Bernard Shawl.  
>Code: And that is a wrap I fear my battle writing skills are terrible. So Demonfox25 hopefully can do a better battle scene then me oh and Chip won. So yes next chapter they will get out of the woods and they will find out what made that fog but if you want to review a idea I may actual use it because more bizarre weather scenes are sure to pop up. Also review more please now I shall pass this wrap up to my friend Demonfox25 if they would like to say anything.<br>Demon: Here you guys go and I'm not used to doing battle yet so here but I think I did good and I like the way the last battle came out. Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving week or if you celebrate something else hope it was great for you as well. See you next time. **


	6. Chapter 6:Out of the forest

**Code: -Hands on face making sobbing noises-  
>Demon: Okay what's up?<br>Code: I was nearly done with the chapter and then when I opened the file to continue working all the spaces and letters looked like '#' it's not fair! I was almost done! -Cries into hands-  
>Demon: You done being dramatic now?<br>Code: -Gets up and is fine- Yes very much and as always you all know the drill this story wouldn't be as kick arse as it is without Demonfox25. So let's start. Also if a part is marked with | before the words and then at some point it's has another | that means Demon was kind enough to write that scene. Since as I re write this I message him with updates and some questions on what Pokémon he'd like Xerzo to have.  
>Demon: Also I'm proud to say the 2 Pokémon Xerzo will catch are the first two Pokémon I caught when I first started Pokémon so try and guess what they are before the end of the chapter.<br>**  
>-After the battle and Kyra healing the Pokémon-<p>

"So Alex you want to come with us?" Scout asked. "Nah, I'd rather travel alone for the time being but let's battle again someday and anyway just to let you know if you keep heading north you should be out of the forest soon, the gym in the next town uses rock type Pokémon so you might want to train your Pokémon and catch some new ones!" Alex said rather quickly before running north. "Well guess we might as well train and try to catch new Pokémon." Scout said softly. "Yeah that's a great idea meet you all back here later!" Xerzo shouted before running off into the woods. "Should we go after him?" Kyra asked with a sigh. "Nah I think we should wait for him to get back…..of course you can go chase him down if you want to, Zapdos knows the trouble he'd get into without you there to bail him out." Scout said with amusement in his eyes. "SPEAR!" A cry from overhead was heard and Kira, Kyra and Scout looked up to see a Spearow, which was smaller than normal, being attacked by other Spearows and a Fearow. "Is that Spearow smaller than normal?" Kyra asked. "So who cares about that those other Spearows and that Fearow shouldn't attack it! Go Sparkle!" Scout shouted throwing Sparkle's Poke'Ball in the air and everyone's favorite tormentor of Eevees named Chip popped out and glared at the Spearows and Fearow. **"Why are you attacking that Spearow?"** Sparkle demanded with her being along the lines of being pissed off. **"He's weak and small and those weak and small must die!"** The Fearow shouted. "Sparkle use thunder shock!" Scout ordered. **"Fine taste a bit of Thunder you overgrown chicken!"** Sparkle shouted as she sent bolts of thunder at the Spearows and the Fearow. "Trix and Ki help Sparkle out by using Ember!" Kira shouted throwing two Poke 'Balls in the air and out came a Growlithe and Shiny Vulpix and they both used Ember on them and then the Fearow ordered for all Spearows to retreat and then the Spearow left behind landed on the ground. Scout walked over to the Spearow but then the Spearow let out a warning caw but Scout ignored it and held out an Oran Berry before putting it down in front of him and walking back over to Kira and Kyra. The Spearow then looked at the Scout then the berry then back to Scout before walking over and eating the Oran berry quickly. Sparkle then walked over to the Spearow. **"Hello I'm Sparkle."** Sparkle said.** "That human isn't going to hurt me right?"** The Spearow asked.** "Who Scout, no he's a big softy when it comes to Pokémon, he even lets me and Chip alternate days that we are out of our Poke 'Balls."** Sparkle said.** "Really do you think he would let me join your team and become stronger?"** The Spearow softly crowed. **"Yeah come on!"** Sparkle said before running over to Scout and the Spearow gilding behind her before stopping in front of Scout. "Pika Pika Pikachu." Sparkle said before motioning to her Poke'Ball in Scout's hand and then to the Spearow. "Oh so the Spearow wants me to catch it?" Scout asked. "PIKA!" Sparkle said while nodding. "Alright." Scout said grabbing an empty Poke'Ball from his bag, after he moved the brick and rubber chicken out of the way, (Demon: Couldn't resist adding that part could you? Code: Yep.) and held it out to the Spearow who quickly poked the button in the middle. "Welcome to the team, Ace." Scout said as the Poke'Ball gave a soft ding.

-Mean while with Xerzo-

|"Ok so Wraith you ready for some training!" Xerzo asked is partner with excitement. "Ghastly!" Wraith said with just as much excitement. "Ok let's go!" Xerzo says before running off again with Wraith trailing behind him while thinking with a sigh 'Why must he get like this.' Before she noticed that Xerzo stopped and in front of him were 3 Pidgy's all looking like they are about to attack. "Wraith get ready for a fight." Xerzo says then Wraith gets in front of him ready to attack. "PIDGY!" the middle Pidgy says before all three charges at Wraith. "Wraith Dodge them then use Lick!" Xerzo yells and Wraith then dodges to the left and too the right and barley dodges the last one then she charges at the closest Pidgy and licks it making the Pidgy paralyzed and unable to continue the fight. "Perfect now I'm going to catch you." Xerzo said but when he looked into his bag he noticed a whole in is bag where he keeps his poke 'balls "What!? NO!" he then put his bag away and started to focus on the fight again. "Pidgy!" Pidgy #2 yells before charging at Wraith but Wraith dodges it and lick him knocking Pidgy #2 out leaving Pidgy #3 left to fight. "**You are strong but I'm stronger."** Pidgy #3 says with an arrogant tone **"Oh great lucky me another big shot."** Wraith says with a sigh. "**Male will always be stronger then female its law of nature."** (Demon: Just too let everyone know I do not believe in that I believe that everyone is equal) The Pidgy says with the same tone. **"I dare you to repeat that…."** Wraith says shaking a little and scaring Xerzo somewhat because he has no clue why she is getting mad. "**Male always better than female."** Pidgy says **"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!" **Wraith yells and her eyes glows red and an image of a grim reaper appear behind her and scaring the Pidgy so bad he forgot how to fly and ran off. "Whoa that was Nightshade….Wraith you learned Nightshade AWSOME!" Xerzo says with excitement as Wraith Huffed then said **"I knew I was awesome."**  
>"Come on wraith lets go find my poke 'balls." Xerzo says as he starts to walk off with Wraith right behind him pleased with herself. As they walk they notice two Pokémon messing with two poke' balls on the ground. "Hey those are mine what are they doing with them?" Xerzo asked and Wraith just looks at them then floats over to them <strong>"Hey what are you two doing?"<strong> both Pokémon jump and turn around and reveal themselves at a caterpie and a weedle "**We are just looking at these that's all."** The caterpie says which turns out to be a girl. **"Yea these things are weird but hey you like Weedles."** The Weedles asks with a smirk on his face.** 'Oh dear Moltrace he's that type of guy.'** Wraith thought with a sweat drop. "Hey guys you want to come with us." Xerzo asks as he walks over to kneel in front of them. **'Please no'** Wraith pleaded but no luck since both the Weedle and Caterpie pressed the button on the Poke'Ball and went inside. "I caught two Pokémon cool" Xerzo yelled to the sky with Wraith crying anime tears at the future torture she will have to go through now. Xerzo then looked at Caterpies Poke'Ball and said "I'm going to name you Cater and I'm going to name Weedle Venom." Xerzo then put them away and turned to Wraith "Well let's go meet up with everyone again." He says before running off with Wraith following behind him. |

-Back with everyone else-

"So how do you think, Xer is doing?" Kyra asked and as if on cue Xerzo burst out into the clearing grinning like a mad man and Wraith behind him not looking so happy. "Okay so I'm guessing you just caught some new Pokémon, or Wraith learned a new move." Kyra said. "Yes, and Yes, I caught two new Pokémon and Wraith Learned Nightshade." Xerzo said happily "You want to meet them?" Xerzo asked. "Sure and I caught a new Pokémon as well." Scout said. "Cool well come on out Venom and Cater!" Xerzo yelled throwing both Venom's and Cater's Poke'Balls in the air. "CATERPIE!" Cater yelled. "WEEDLE!" Venom yelled. "Ace take to the skies." Scout said calmly throwing Ace's Poke'Ball in the air. "SPEAR!" Ace yelled as he materialized in front of Scout before walking over to Sparkle who was still out of her Poke'Ball along with Trix and Ki who were still out of their Poke'Balls and just sat next to each other. "Hmm I think we should relax and do some training." Kyra said. "Yeah that's a great idea!" Xerzo said. "Fine, Chip let's go!" Scout said throwing Chip's Poke'Ball in the air just as Kyra released Silverwing and as soon as Ace saw Silverwing he glided over while the trainers set up camp since they'd be staying there a bit longer now. **"Hello."** Ace said softly once he landed in front of Silverwing. **"Hello."** Silverwing said just as Sparkle and Chip walked over to them…well more like Sparkle dragging poor Chip by his tail over too them**. "Aw hey Chippy looks like Silverwing found a boyfriend."** Sparkle said with a laugh as Silverwing turned her head to hide her small blush. "Must you terrorize others Sparkle?" Chip asked as Scout called his Pokémon over for training.

-Time skip (I suck at training scenes)-

After the training which had them train their speed and moves both Sparkle and Chip learned dig, after that they had lunch, then some battle training that lasted until dinner, and then relaxing the rest of the time but during this time Venom was hitting on Wraith, Silverwing, and Sparkle causing Sparkle to zap Venom and for Ace and Chip to be just plain out annoyed. That night everyone was asleep except for Scout who as always stays up late, he was wearing his night outfit that consisted of black sweat pants, blue tee shirt and his ever present bandanna that was always tied around his neck. "I should really get to sleep..." Scout muttered before falling asleep after a while.  
>-Morning-<br>Scout was shaken awake by Xerzo saying that they should really get to the next town to get the first badge so Scout, who had no time to change because Xerzo was being impatient, grabbed his bag and returned Sparkle and Chip and allowed Ace to sit on his shoulder. "LET'S GO!" Xerzo shouted tearing off North the others followed behind but at a slower pace than him, and by the time they got to town Scout feet where sore. "So who are you guys going to use in the gym battle?" Kyra decided to ask on the way to the gym. "Easy Venom and Wraith who are you going to use Scout?" Xerzo asked. "Sparkle and Chip, I'm saving Ace for the next gym leader." Scout said as they arrived at the gym.  
>-Gym time-<br>They walked inside the gym and were met with a dark skinned teenager with spiky brown hair and had his eyes closed, he wore kaki cargo pants and an orange long-sleeved shirt with a black under shirt. This was the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock. "So which one of you wants to challenge me." Brock asked when he saw the group. "I do." Xerzo said stepping up to the rocky battle field and everyone else made their way to the stands. "I see then I accept your challenge…whats your name (Xerzo)..Ah ok then I accept your challenge Xerzo." Brock said as he stood opposite of Xerzo and a referee appeared in the middle of the field and said. "This is a two on two battle of Gym Leader Brock Vs. Challenger Xerzo the battle will be over when both Pokémon on one side is unable to continue or the challenger forfeits ready then let the battle begin." The referee yelled before moving out of the way. "GO GEODUDE!" Brock yelled throwing a Poke'Ball and his Geodude popped out. "Ok, Venom let's show them who they are messing with!" Xerzo yelled throwing Venom's Poke'Ball in the air and Venom materialized onto the field. "You may have the first attack." Brock said. "Alright then, Venom use poison sting!" Xerzo shouted and Venom charged forward... "Counter it with rock slide!" Brock commanded and Geodude used rock slide. "QUICKLY DODGE IT!" Xerzo yelled but too late Venom was hit by rock slide.

**Code: Oh cliff hanger.****  
><strong>**Demon: I feel bad for you.****  
><strong>**Code: Why?****  
><strong>**Demon: Next chapter you have to finish this fight then do Scout's fight then 14 more gym battles not to mention other battles...****  
><strong>**Code: OH SWEET DEAR PIKACHU THAT IS BAD! -Dives and hides behind Demon-****  
><strong>**Demon: -Rolls eyes and sighs- Well I'm going to have a fun time editing the hell out of those battles wish me luck readers and more characters will show up next chapter so see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7:Gym Battle and Enter Daniella

**Code: -Looks annoyed and pissed off-  
>Demon: Everything okay Code?<br>Oshafan3: Yeah everything okay?  
>Demon: Who are you?<br>Oshafan3: I'm Oshafan3, I'm Code's younger sister.  
>Demon: Ah okay...<br>Code: You know the drill people. Also give a round of applause the awesome writer known as Demon who is always giving some time from his life to edit this story I write for you also I have a poll for what Chip should evolve into please go vote choose at least two it will be closed the 5th of next month if two or more have the same number of votes then I shall just have another poll with just those anyway let's start. Also I got a pm from someone saying I should start putting spaces between my chapters and so I will and I'm sorry for any confusion it caused anyone reading this story.**

**Oshafan3: Also Daniella belongs to animerules4ever**

-Still at the gym and Xerzo's gym battle-****

After a long battle between both Geodude and Venom they both fainted. "Now battlers send out your final Pokémon!" The referee called out. "ONIX GO!" Brock yelled and his Onix materialized onto the battle field. "Wraith let's show them who they are messing with!" Xerzo yelled throwing Wraith's Poke'ball into the air and Wraith also materialized onto the battle field. **"I have to fight this puny little girl?!" **The Onix questioned. **"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"** Wraith yelled with a tick mark on her face. "I called you a puny little girl!" The Onix said in annoyance. **"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!"** Wraith yelled before using nightshade.****

-Up in the stands-****

Kira, Kyra and Scout looked at the battle wondering who'd win. "GO XERZO WIN IT!" Kyra yelled. Ace on the other hand just stared in horror at hearing what the Onix had said. Now while Ace didn't know Wraith that well the few times during training they had he had talked to Silverwing he learned a few good things about Wraith and one was to never get her mad no matter what happens. **"This can't end well I just know it."** Ace chirped to himself from atop of the rail.****

-Back in the battle field a good 15- 20 minutes later-****

Soon Wraith had taken down Brock's Onix winning the match. "Onix is unable to battle Xerzo is the winner!" The referee called as Brock recalled his Pokémon and handed his Pokémon off to the referee who with a nod ran out to go get them healed, while that happened Scout, Kyra and Kira had ran down to the field to congratulate Xerzo on his win as Brock handed him the boulder badge and congratulate him himself.

****"Sir when your Pokémon get back from being healed can I have a battle with you?" Scout asked when he got up to them. "Of course what is your name?" Brock asked. "Scout." Scout said simply. "Alright you shall be able to battle in 10 minutes my Pokémon should be healed by then so why don't you go explore the town." Brock said, they all nodded left the gym and head to the Pokémon center for Xerzo to heal his Pokémon. "So Scout what are you going to evolve Chip into?" Xerzo asked out of nowhere. "I don't know really." Scout said softly. "Well if you want a good team you shouldn't evolve it into a Jolteon so that way you can have a balanced team since you already have a flying-type, and an electric-type, so I would say to pick something that covers their weakness or something." Xerzo said. "When did you become so wise?" Kyra asked surprised and Xerzo just said "I do have my moments." Before tripping over a rock and falling flat on his face causing everyone to laugh even him.****

-An hour later they got back to the gym after resupplying -****

When they got back Brock was sitting on the ground waiting for them. "So you've returned does that mean you're ready to battle Scout?" Brock asked. "Yes I'm ready to battle." Scout said as the others went up to the stands with Ace flying back to the rail he was on before. "This will be a two on two battle between Challenger Scout and the Gym Leader Brock, the battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side is unable to continue so let's begin!" The referee called. "Geodude go!" Brock yelled throwing Geodude's Poke'Ball into the air and Geodude materialized onto the battle field. "Time to shock up this battle go Sparkle!" Scout yelled throwing Sparkle's Poke'Ball in the air and Sparkle materialized onto the battle field. "You think you can beat my Geodude with a Pikachu?" Brock asked. "Don't they teach you gym leaders not to underestimate your opponents?" Scout questioned. "Hmph I'll give you that so I'll let you have the first move." Brock said. "Fine as you wish, Sparkle use dig!" Scout yelled and Sparkle dug underground. "Be careful Geodude!" Brock said as he looked for where sparkle could pop out. "Now Sparkle quick attack!" Scout yelled and Sparkle burst out of the ground at full speed and smashed into Geodude sending him flying back into a rock.****

-15 minutes later-****

It was now done to Chip and Onix and both where down to their final legs. "NOW ONIX FINISH WITH ROCK THROW!" Brock commanded and Onix started to throw rocks at high speed towards Chip. "QUICKLY DODGE WITH DIG THEN END IT WITH QUICK ATTACK!" Scout yelled and Chip dug under the ground barley missing the rocks then jumped out of the ground but instead of charging at the Onix he started to spin his body around and stated to shoot stars at Onix who was unable to dodge them and was knocked out winning the boulder badge for Scout who put it in his badge case. "I have to say you both gave me a great battle and I hope you accomplish your dreams." Brock said as the group starts to leave. "Yea and hey next time let's have a rematch not at challenger and gym leader but as two trainers." Xerzo says with a smirk on his face. "Yea I would like that and you scout." Brock questioned. "Yea sounds fun." Scout says then they all walk off but before they got too far they see a giant bolt of lightning coming from the distance but Brock just ways them off. "Don't worry that's probably the Viridian Pokémon Center that happens every now and then." Brock says calming their nerves as they continue to walk off. 'But that was a little bigger than normal I hope everything is alright over there.' Brock thought before going back inside the gym.****

-A little bit later on route 3-****

As the gang was walking they saw a girl who looked about 10 and a half, she had light pink hair (the hair style from black and white 2), she wore a short-sleeved silver shirt, a turquoise skirt with black leggings, and silver trainers and also had a silver and white back pack. "HEY!" Xerzo yelled and the girl turned around. "Hello." She said. "I'm Xerzo want to battle?" Xerzo asked only to get smacked upside the head by Kyra. "Don't listen to him he's a bit crazy (Scout: more than a bit)." Kyra said and Scout laughed loudly only to be quieted by the glare Kyra threw his way for both the comment and the laugh. "I'm Daniella." The girl said. "I'm Kyra with a "Y"." Kyra said. "The name is Kira with an "I"." Kira said with a small smile. "Scout is the name (Xerzo: But just call him Scouter!)." Scout said and glared at Xerzo not really liking the nickname he had for him. "So anyway want to battle?!" Xerzo asked. "I guess." Daniella said. "Okay how about two on two Pokémon battle?" Xerzo asked. "Alright works for me." Daniella said.****

**Code: There. Cliffhangers like always.  
>Oshafan3: You're a brat you know that?<br>Demon: Correction she is an insane brat.  
>Code: -Glares at Demon- What did you call me?!<br>Demon: An insane brat and now I'm gonna run! -Runs off as Code chases him with a mallet that she pulled from outer space-  
>Oshafan3: -Sighs- We shall see you next time.<br>Demon: -comes back after losing Code- and remember to review so we know what to work on or if you guys like it.  
>Code: oh demon.<br>Demon: Oh crap bye -runs off to go hide- **


	8. Goodbye guys

**Code:Alright guys I will make this quick I'm leaving Fanfiction but it's not goodbye and as sure as hell it's not the end it just I'm leaving for a few reasons here they are**

**School Drama**

**Idiots who think they are high and mighty**

**Bullies as in those immature people who are still being mean to me.**

**So those are the main reasons I'm leaving I mean I may seem like a big tough girl online but offline I'm just this small little shell of a girl who can't fend for herself. The staff won't do anything about it no matter how many times I want go to them and it just makes it wrost because even if they get in trouble they lie and say I only did because I don't like them or I'm trying to get them in trouble well I'm not!**

**I'm considered the loser of my school**

**I'm the weirdo**

**The girl who can't speak up for herself**

**The girl who is just afraid of standing up for herself**

** Decode232 (Or just Code)**


End file.
